My tears dry on their own
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: El amor lo hace todo posible pero hay un momento en el que el dolor y el peso de las cargas es insoportable. Tifa ha tomado una decisión y se prepara para ello. CLOTI OneShot


Ustedes me detestan xD ¡Lo sé

Ustedes me detestan xD ¡Lo sé! Y es por mi culpa, no soy constante con los fics largos. Me cuesta escribirlos porque, al pasar tanto tiempo entre la redacción de una parte y la otra se me olvidan las ideas xD ¡Jah! Por eso he decidido escribir historias largas SÓLO si: 1. Dispongo que muuuuuucho tiempo (porque la universidad es agobiante, seriously!) 2. Estoy tan emocionada con la idea que mi entusiasmo me permite escribir de manera fluida y rápida. Mientras tanto, los dejo con unos song fics Y no se preocupen, estos son one-shot ¡juajua!

Con respecto a este fic, ustedes saben que yo amo y me desvivo por CLOTI… pero siento que Cloud debe sufrir xP por ser tan insensible y tan tonto. En algún momento me dignaré a escribir algo más sweet.

Ni los personajes de FFVII ni FFVII AC me pertenecen. Tampoco "Tears dry on their own", canción perteneciente a Amy Winehouse.

**TEARS DRY ON THEIR OWN**

La chica movía sus manos de una manera tan veloz que sus movimientos a veces parecían torpes. En algunos momentos se detenía y recorría la habitación mientras buscaba algún objeto que ella deseaba llevarse consigo. Ropa, zapatos, fotos, maquillaje, una que otra joya, cartas, medicinas, libros, perfumes, lápices y bolígrafos y un diario llenaban la maleta hasta casi abarrotarla. ¿Llevaría consigo todo lo que compro durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo viviendo en esa casa? No lo sabía. Había adquirido muchas cosas pero estaba segura de que no había utilizado ni la mitad de ellas… pues no había vivido por ella, para ella misma. Miro uno de los vestidos que más le gustaba: Llegaba hasta las rodillas, ceñido al cuerpo, sujeto por tirantes, estampado de fondo azul marino y lunares blancos. Jamás lo usó pese a que le encantaba ¿Por qué? Quizás porque los conflictos y los demonios internos no le permitirían _a él_ notarlo… o porque quizás _a él_ no le importaba.

_All I'll can ever be to you  
Is a darkness that we kn__ew,  
And this regret I got accustomed to._

Evocó sus años en la casa que estaba a punto de dejar. Cuando todo había acabado, pensó que Midgar, un lugar que necesitaba renacer, los ayudaría en su proceso, los haría unirse, les otorgaría la felicidad ansiada, la prosperidad incasablemente buscada. Hubo un momento en que pensó que aquello era dicha felicidad, aquello que no era más que una mala simulación de una familia feliz y perfecta: Unos "hijos" que no eran suyos, un padre que vivía atado a un recuerdo y una madre cargaba con el peso de cada uno de los miembros de aquel entorno.

_Once it was so right  
When we were at our high,  
Waiting for you in the hotel at night._

Y ella pensaba que aquello era perfecto. "No somos una familia normal" explicaba "pero nos queremos tanto como una" ¿Querer? ¿Estaba segura de que eso era lo que los unía? Con esto no pensaba en los niños, sino en ella y en él. Lo de la chica sin duda era por amor, pero en caso del chico era por… ¿Inercia?

_I knew I hadn't met my match,  
But every moment we could snatch,  
I don't know why I got so attached._

Después del incidente con Kadaj y todo el lío del geostigma, tuvo el leve presentimiento de que a partir de entonces las circunstancias cambiarían. Pero (una vez más) se equivocó. El muchacho siguió viviendo aferrado a un pasado, a un recuerdo, a un deseo quimérico. Y ella (una vez más) lo soportó. Los dos estaban solos en el vasto mundo. Estaba segura de que él, a pesar de su diferencia casi rayana al desprecio, la necesita y ella a él… o eso pensaba.

_It's my responsibility,  
And you don't owe nothing to me,  
But to walk away I have no capacity._

En realidad ella se mantenía allí, al igual que él, sujeta a un pasado, a una promesa jamás cumplida.

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown  
And in your way,  
In this blue shade  
My tears dry on their own._

Por ello le era prescindible irse. Debía pasar la página. No podía seguir condenándose de esa manera, esperando una entrega que jamás llegaría porque ya pertenecía a otro. Durante mucho tiempo mantuvo sus dudas, pero ya había retenido en sí el coraje suficiente para realizar tal acción.

_I don't understand,  
Why do I stress a man,  
When there's so many bigger things at hand._

Detrás de las puertas de aquella casa, se encontraba un mundo que esperaba y clamaba por ella. Un mundo lleno de sorpresas, vivencias y anécdotas de las cuales ella se había privado por mucho tiempo.

_We could've never had it all,  
We had to hit a wall,  
So this is an inevitable withdrawal._

_Even if I stop wanting you  
And perspective pushes true,  
I'll be some next man's other woman soon._

Si él no la apreciaba, si él no la consideraba, si él no se daba cuenta de que tenía a sus pies a una gran mujer, entonces que se abstuviese de arrepentirse si se percataba de ello tiempo después. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El daño era irreversible y aunque ella siempre aguardó por una disculpa, un arrepentimiento, un borrón y cuenta nueva, ya era demasiado tarde. El amor no necesita de pompas y guindarajos, de luces de colores, de efectos especiales.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía saber él del amor? Después de todo, lo que lo conducía a visitar la tumba de Aeris e ir a la Ciudad Perdida era más un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad que amor propiamente.

Y ella, que sólo reclamaba de él un beso, una palabra reconfortante, una sonrisa sincera y una sutil caricia, se cansó de creer que el amor era tan imperceptible e incluso mísero. Quizás ese principe azul, cuya ella existencia ella se había abstenido a creer, si se encontraba en un rincón del mundo aguardando por ella.

_I couldn't play myself again,  
I should just be my own best friend,  
Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men._

Se desvistió, deshaciéndose de aquellas ropas oscuras que tanto tiempo había usado, y se colocó el vestido que tanto le gustaba. Se quitó las pesadas botas y se calzó unos zapatos blancos, puntiagudos y planos. Se miró al espejo contenta, satisfecha, feliz de haber encontrado una razón por la cual colocarse aquel atuendo que tanto le gustaba.

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown  
And in your way,  
In this blue shade  
My tears dry on their own._

Siguió guardando todo aquello que quería llevarse y ya casi estaba por finalizar. Se dirigió a la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama y vio la foto que muchas veces observaba largamente. Eran ellos dos. Recordaba el momento en el que había sido tomada: Sus amigos y compañeros de AVALANCHA los habían visitado para celebrar el cumpleaños 23 de Tifa. Mientras esta picaba el pastel luego de haber entonado la famosa canción correspondiente a aquella celebración, Cloud se le había acercado para darle un abrazo fraternal y desearle feliz cumpleaños. Justamente al separarse, Yuffie los llamó de improviso y cuando ambos voltearon hacia ella, la astuta chica tomó la foto. El brazo de él, cuyo rostro se mostraba sorprendido, aún se mantenía en la cintura de una sonriente y algo ruborizada Tifa. Siguió observando la foto y sonrió tristemente. El rubio mostraba su _afecto _(una triste forma de llamar lo que una persona, a la que no le eres completamente indiferente, siente por ti) en limitadas ocasiones. En cambio ella lo hacía todo el tiempo.

_So we are history,  
Your shadow covers me,  
The sky above  
A blaze_

Pero la vida le ofrecía nuevas oportunidades y este era el momento justo para aprovecharlas.

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown  
And in your way,  
In this blue shade  
My tears dry on their own._

Lo amaba con todo su corazón, no podía evitarlo. Se maldecía a si misma por quererlo de esa manera tan entregada e incluso insana. Sabía lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía, pero no podía negar sus propios sentimientos. Las lágrimas que aún se retenían en sus ojos amenazaban con recorrer sus blancas mejillas. Pero no lo permitió. Se deshizo de aquella estúpida idea pensando en que no podía sentir nostalgia por algo que jamás le perteneció.

Ya había sido demasiado. Debía empezar a vivir por ella misma: Por sus deseos, sus anhelos, necesidades, sueños. Buscar lo que su cuerpo y su alma le exigían. Guardaba demasiado dolor dentro de si y para deshacerse de él debía hacer un último esfuerzo.

Tomó la foto y la colocó en la maleta. No podía borrar su pasado y olvidarse de quien fue. Necesitaba de él para estar conciente de la razón de sus acciones y para reconocer lo que hizo bien y lo que hizo mal. Su pasado la fortalecería, la ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad, le haría percatarse en el momento justo para no comerte nuevamente los mismos errores.

_I wish I could say no regrets,  
And no emotional debts,  
Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets._

So we are history,  
Your shadow covers me,  
The sky above a blaze that only lovers see.

Cerró el equipaje. Se dirigió al espejo de su habitación y estudió su reflejo. Buscó el bolso de viaje y extrajo de él el estuche con el maquillaje sin abrir. Por primera vez en muchísimos años volvería a adornar su rostro con aquellos polvos y sustancias de colores. No fue mucho. Recordó como su madre lo hacía: La base y el polvo para el rostro, el blush en las mejillas, el delineador y la máscara negra en los ojos y rosa en los labios. Finalizado el trabajo, se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha. Nunca se imaginó el placer que produce hacer cosas para una misma. Guardó el maquillaje en el estuche y lo colocó nuevamente en el bolso de viaje. Se mantuvo un rato más observándose en el espejo y repasó todo lo que debía haber dejado preparado: Yuffie se ocuparía ahora del bar y Barret pasaría temporadas en Midgar con los niños aunque tuviese que ausentarse de vez en cuando por los asuntos correspondientes al negocio petrolero en Corel. ¿Cloud? Continuaría igual que siempre. No había que imaginárselo demasiado.

Se colocó las gafas oscuras y después de un último vistazo a la habitación que hasta ese día había ocupado, tomó la maleta y el bolso de viaje. Salió de la habitación sintiendo un leve golpe de nostalgia pero decidida a no volver allí… en mucho tiempo.

No había tiempo para arrepentimientos ni para pensar. El ticket a una nueva vida ya estaba comprado y no era reembolsable aunque después necesitase el dinero.

Cloud ¿Qué sentía por él en ese momento? ¿Amor? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Odio? ¿Indiferencia? Sea cual fuere la sensación que le transmitía, prefería ignorarla y dejarla en una burbuja de cristal, haciéndola imperceptible, intocable e inalcanzable.

El momento había llegado. Al fin. Un último suspiro.

- Adiós Cloud- susurró la castaña.

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown  
And in your way,  
In my blue shade  
My tears dry on their own._

Pero, justamente cuando había bajado todas las escaleras y se disponía a abrir la puerta, un joven rubio más alto que ella entró en la casa. Se sobresaltó un poco al verla pues no contaba con que estuviera tan cerca. La observó fijamente. Su mirada se notaba atónita: Primero por ella. Nunca la había visto tan femenina, tan coqueta, tan impactante. Incluso dudo unos instantes en si ella era la misma chica que vivía en aquella casa. No obstante, cuando se percató de la maleta y del bolso de viaje se sorprendió más. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

En cambio, para Tifa ver a Cloud fue una gran complicación para sus planes. El estómago se le revolvía y el corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Era el hombre que amaba, era por quien soportaba tantas cosas, era por quien vivía.

Pero dijera lo que dijera, obrara como obrara, sufriera lo que sufriera, las cosas no cambiarían. Ella estaba convencida de eso y no podía permitirle a su corazón hacerla entrar de nuevo en aquel círculo vicioso. Había tomado una decisión y debía llevarla a cabo.

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I am grown  
And in your way,  
My deep shade,  
My tears dry on their own._

-Tifa- replica el joven rubio- ¿Qué haces?

Su corazón le latía tan veloz que tuvo la sensación de que iba a escapársele por la boca. Necesitaba coraje y fuerza para decirle la verdad, para manifestarle que se iría. Por su bien, por su salud. Necesitaba alejarse de aquella monotonía que desespera y destruye. Necesitaba una vida para VIVIRLA DE VERDAD. Necesitaba amor, ese sentimiento que tanto reclamó de él pero que durante toda su vida le fue restringido.

No obstante, de pronto sintió un enorme deseo de decirle la otra verdad: Que lo amaba con todo su ser y que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que él le correspondiese de igual manera. Que la retuviera en la puerta y no la dejara marcharse, que le diese motivos para quedarse, que cumpliera su promesa…

Tifa empezó a temblar mientras retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de estallar pero no sabía que decir, no se decidía por alguna verdad. El joven la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desespero. El dilema se comía su calma, su determinación y sus sesos. No sabía, no podía. Si, no. Iba a llorar, gritar o mejor callarse y reprimirse. Ya, ahora. O no, nunca…

Cloud- empezó a hablar la hermosa muchacha con la cabeza baja y rompiéndose por disimular el nerviosismo- yo…

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown  
And in your way,  
My deep shade,  
My tears dry..._

**FIN.**

**Nota de la autora: **Con este final me odiarán más xD. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, dejen Reviews así sea para felicitarme, maldecirme, incentivarme a escribir o buscarme una vida Xp JUAJUA! Ya les dije, aún me falta para escribir algo sweet, rosa, "they lived happily ever after". Con respecto a la canción, espero que les guste Amy Winehouse


End file.
